choisir entre souffrir et sourire
by Enzilia
Summary: Ils s'aiment mais cet amour est destructeur, lui il vient d'arriver dans leur vie...ou plutôt dans sa vie...vers qui son coeur se tournera-t-il? ZoroXNamiXSanji pas de yaoi


_Un one-shot de ma création comme j'aime en écrire en ce moment ou ma pauvre Nami sera tourmentée. Peut-être un peu OOC (out of character)A vous de lire, d'apprécier(au possible)et de juger._  
_ Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

Choisir entre souffrir et sourire**

Elle marcha, elle marcha aussi vite qu'elle le put. Son cœur avait du mal à se calmer, son corps tremblait encore, la douleur à ses côtes lui lançait toujours et ses larmes coursaient indéfiniment sur ses joues. Pourquoi vivre ainsi, si cela était tellement douloureux ? Pourquoi continuait à vivre dans une telle souffrance ? Être partagée entre le cœur et la raison. Continuer à l'aimer, alors qu'à l'intérieur un vide se créait. Elle n'en pouvait plus...elle en avait assez...Le crissement des pneus d'une voiture la ramena à la réalité...son cœur la faisait horriblement souffrir...tête baissée, elle continuait sa route...une main lui attrapa le bras et sa réaction fut inquiétante, on aurait dit un rejet, une frayeur, un automatisme de défense qu'elle faisait avec ses bras...la peur se lisait sur tous ses traits.

—Est-ce que ça va?, demanda un jeune homme en tentant de dégager ses bras et de relever sa tête.

Elle ne répondit pas. Quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour elle...pour la première fois, on s'inquiétait pour elle, elle, la fille qui se laissait mourir par amour à petit feu et que ses proches trouvaient stupide de faire un tel sacrifice.

—Mademoiselle?, insista-t-il.

Ses larmes redoublèrent, elle releva la tête, comme si cette personne fut un ange sauveur. Venu pour l'aider...

—...Aidez-moi..., demanda-t-elle d'une faible voix noyée de larmes.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec cette femme?, demanda l'un des conducteurs.

—..Heu...non...ça va, rassura-t-il.

Il l'emmena avec lui dans sa voiture et se dirigea chez lui. Elle était à l'arrière, pleurant encore, le regard vide, pensant à lui, encore et encore...parce qu'elle l'aimait... Arrivée chez lui, le jeune homme l'installa dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux petit à petit. Le jeune homme appela un ami à lui qui était médecin. Il put l'examiner, elle dormait encore.

—Alors?, demanda-t-il.

—Elle a des bleus un peu partout et je crois bien quelques côtes fêlées, tu devras l'emmener faire des radios demain, pour l'instant elle doit se reposer...et aussi... elle est enceinte.

—Merci Chopper, remercia-t-il.

—De rien Sanji, dit le médecin, et...heu...où-est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ?

—Elle traversait la rue et j'ai faillit la renverser...

**0Oo_oO0**

Le soleil réchauffait son visage, elle se sentait vivre...presque...parce qu'elle savait ce que son quotidien comportait, bosser dur dans un bistrot pour ses études, passer un moment avec son petit ami parce qu'il exigeait de la voire et parce qu'elle voulait le voir, boire un coup dans un bar même s'ils tenaient incroyablement l'alcool, étudier et pour finir, pour conclure sa journée, passée une nuit avec son petit ami mais généralement...malheureusement...il la battait...au lieu de profiter de la nuit avec elle comme elle l'aurait souhaiter, il la battait parce qu'elle parlait à d'autres hommes, parce que sans le faire exprès, elle touchait d'autres hommes, il avait une jalousie excessive et ce n'était qu'après...qu'ils partageaient une nuit ensemble, mais dans ses moments là, il était extrêmement doux. Alors comment ne plus l'aimer?...Ce n'était pas sa chambre ! Où était-elle ?

—Bien dormit princesse ?

Elle releva la tête surprise. Un homme ? S'il l'apprenait, il serait fou de rage !

—Je dois partir, dit-elle dans la hâte voulant partir.

—Pas sans avoir mangé, interdit Sanji, vient un petit déjeuner t'attends.

—...heu...d'accord...

—Et il faut aussi nourrir ce bébé !

—...un bébé?, demanda-t-elle surprise, quel bébé ?

—Le tiens...le médecin d'hier...j'ignore comment il a su avec le peu d'instrument qu'il avait...mais tu attends un enfant.

—C'est impossible, nia-t-elle avec un sourire malgré elle, ça ne se peut pas !

Sanji sourit et la conduit courtoisement, une main derrière le dos jusqu'au petit déjeuner. Ce geste tendre l'interpella, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas reçu.

**0Oo_oO0**

—Où est-ce que tu étais Nami?

Que faisait-il à l'attendre près de chez elle? Juste au moment ou Sanji la raccompagnait.

—Et c'est qui ce gugusse?

—Je...je me suis évanouie hier et il a juste pris soin de moi, tenta d'expliquer Nami.

—Pris soin de toi! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse prendre soin de toi tu entends?

—Pff, fit Sanji, si c'est comme ça que tu prends soin d'une femme laisses moi te montrer comment faire.

—Qui t'as demandé quelque chose bouffon?

—A ce rythme cette délicate fleur risque malheureusement de faner, dit Sanji en passant une main sous le menton de la jeune femme.

—Ne la touche pas!

Un regard vers Nami et il lui prit le bras d'une manière assez excessive.

—Et toi tu te laisses faire!

—...non..., murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.

—Doucement, conseilla Sanji, d'autant plus qu'elle attend un enfant...

—Quoi?

—Je suis enceinte Zoro, affirma Nami.

—Et comment se fait-il qu'il soit au courant avant moi?, demanda Zoro en baissant de plus en plus la voix.

—Merci, dit Nami à Sanji et elle rentra chez elle avec son petit ami.

**0Oo_oO0**

Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment et pourtant il s'inquiétait pour elle. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines depuis cette rencontre quelque peu hors du commun...

Un verre se brisa et un coup elle se prit encore. Parce que l'un de ses collègues l'attendait à la sortie de son travail et qu'elle discutait aisément avec lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas souris ainsi. Il essayait de se contenir, parce qu'elle était enceinte et il était conscient de la perdre...tous ses regards ne traduisaient que la peur qu'elle avait...elle n'osait plus le regarder en face...il l'aimait...elle l'aimait...mais ça ne pouvait plus continuer...

Sanji la rencontra de nouveau en allant dans le bistrot où elle travaillait. Il fut surpris de la voir souriante et chaleureuse. Elle servait les clients avec gaieté. Il fut toucher de voir à quel point elle était belle. Elle s'avança vers lui, carnet en main.

—Et pour monsieur se sera?

—Un autre de tes merveilleux sourires.

—Hu?

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui. Elle lui sourit, un sourire qui s'estompa ensuite.

—Se sera tout?

—Que tu prennes aussi mon cœur

Elle se sentit rougir par ses belles paroles et lui sourit timidement puis elle tourna les talons.

—Du coup je n'ai pas prit ma commande!, rappela-t-il.

—Ah oui c'est vrai désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

—Un rendez-vous avec toi?

—Je ne peux pas!

—Je te protégerais de lui...je te promets que moi si je te touche ce ne sera que pour te rendre heureuse.

—Je ne peux pas...

—L'addition est pour moi...

—?

Il prit la serviette de table et en fit une fleur, une fleur qu'il glissa délicatement dans la poche de son uniforme.

**0Oo_oO0**

—Tu ne voudrais pas avorter?

—NE ME PARLES PAS DE CA TU ENTENDS! Comment peux-tu me demander une chose pareille! Je ne te comprends pas! Il s'agit également de TON enfant!

—Je ne me sens pas capable de l'élever cet enfant...au final...je...

—On y arrivera tout les deux...d'accord?

Son téléphone sonna, c'était le patron du bistrot, il manquait du personnel, il avait besoin d'elle pour la soirée, ce que Zoro n'apprécia guère.

—Tu vas aller voir ton amant?

—C'est mon patron et il a besoin de moi pour ce soir!

—C'est bizarre tu ne travailles jamais le soir d'habitude.

—C'est une première voilà tout.

—Tu n'iras pas!

—Je serais payée si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes!

—Je n'aime pas que tu me mentes Nami!

—Mais je ne te mens pas! Je vais juste travailler!, termina-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

—NAMI!

Elle sursauta et s'arrêta.

—Restes s'il-te-plait.

—Je serais virée si je n'y vais pas Zoro...et...

—Ne m'énerve pas Nami.

—JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI JE LE FERAIS !

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement, il lui avait saisi la mâchoire avec sa grande main. Le cœur de Nami s'affola, elle avait peur...elle baissa les yeux...

—Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisée à crier, lui dit-il dans un souffle. Tu n'iras pas et c'est tout.

Son téléphone sonna encore et elle décrocha, sauf que Zoro lui arracha son portable des mains et le fracassa contre un mur.

—Tu oses lui répondre devant moi!, dit-il les dents serrées en lui affligeant une gifle...

**0Oo_oO0**

Nami n'était pas retournée à son boulot par honte d'affronter son patron après ce qu'il aurait pu entendre. Elle erra en ville à la recherche d'un emploi mais elle était encore étudiante, elle n'avait pas encore de qualification particulière. Un restaurant attira son attention, il y avait beaucoup de monde aux alentours de midi...avait-il assez de personnel. Elle s'avança hésitante, bien habillée, bien coiffée et quelque peu sur d'elle et elle l'aperçu. Ce blond dont elle ignorait tout, courtois, charmant et il possédait une chaleur qu'elle recherchait tant auprès de Zoro, qu'elle aimerait retrouver auprès de lui.

—Excusez-moi, dit-elle à l'attention d'une serveuse, je recherche du travail...je sais que ce n'est pas à vous d...

—Allez le voir lui, lui dit la serveuse en lui montrant le blond, c'est le patron il vous aidera c'est certains. Enfin c'est le fils du patron mais il se considère comme tel.

—Merci.

—Et ce bleu tu devrais mieux le caché il n'apprécierait pas de le voir, ajouta la serveuse en tirant sur la manche de sa veste, pour lui une femme est aussi délicate qu'une fleur.

—...

—Si c'est un homme qui t'a fait ça alors quitte le...même si tu l'aimes...

—Je ne veux pas vous paraître grossière mais ma vie ne regarde que moi, termina Nami avant de rejoindre Sanji.

Lorsqu'elle apparu dans le champ de vision de Sanji, le cœur du jeune homme sautilla de joie. Il accourut vers elle comme s'il était sur un petit nuage.

—Quelle charmante visite!, s'exclama-t-il.

—Bonjour, dit-elle un peu timidement, je...on m'a dit que vous étiez le patron...et...je recherche du travail.

—...

C'était honteux pour elle de lui demander ça.

—Tu ne travaillais pas...

—J'ai été viré...enfin je ne sais pas vraiment...mais...voilà...

—C'est à cause de lui si tu n'as plus de travail?, demanda-t-il l'air sévère.

—Entre autre, murmura Nami.

—Je suis Sanji, se présenta-t-il le sourire aux lèvres, et je ne te prendrais qu'à une condition...qu'il y ait un sourire chaque jour sur ce joli visage.

—Je m'appelle Nami, sourit-elle alors en tendant la main.

Une main qu'il ne serra pas mais qu'il baisa tel un gentleman.

—Je suis ravie de vous avoir parmi nous Mlle Nami.

**0Oo_oO0**

Trois mois avaient passé et Nami avait toujours son emploi au restaurant de Sanji. D'ailleurs ces deux là s'entendaient bien, même si Nami savait qu'elle ne devrait pas trop s'attacher à lui...sauf que...avec lui...elle pouvait être elle même sans craindre quoique soit. Elle avait fait croire à Zoro qu'elle avait trouvé un emploi à l'autre bout de la ville et n'avait pas mentionné qui était son employeur. Son ventre se voyait de plus en plus et elle paraissait plus épanouie une fois loin de son petit ami. Surement le fait qu'elle allait être mère la rendait vraiment heureuse. Et Sanji était témoin de ce changement...ses sentiments pour elle grandissait eux aussi.

Elle rentra chez elle, Zoro l'attendait et elle alla se jeter dans ses bras. Pour une fois tout se passa bien. De son côté Sanji tentait de trouver un moyen de la séduire et de la faire quitter cet espèce de brute qui ne sait pas prendre soin d'une femme telle que Nami. D'ailleurs en allant chez un fleuriste il la vit. Vêtue d'une robe rose légère, les cheveux relevés avec des sandales blanches aux pieds.

—Bonjour Nami, dit-il l'air séducteur en lui tendant une fleur.

Mais elle l'ignora...

—Nami?

—Laisses-moi tranquille, demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nami?

—Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?, demanda une voix derrière lui.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face. Nami aurait tant voulu éviter ça.

—Je suis venue lui dire bonjour je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait accompagnée.

—Maintenant que tu le sais va-t-en.

—J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

—S'il te plait Sanji va-t-en!, demanda-t-elle.

—Je croyais que tu ignorais son prénom?

—...oui...mais on s'est revue une fois par hasard...

—Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Nami?

—Tu l'as terrorise, fit remarquer Sanji, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne laisserais pas à quelqu'un d'autre le soin de s'occuper d'elle?

—Toi par exemple?, ironisa Zoro.

—Parfaitement...

—Viens Nami on rentre...

Il la prit par le bras, il lui faisait mal, le regard apeuré elle le suivait. Mais...elle ne voulait pas subir encore sa jalousie...elle voulait continuer de travailler au restaurant...Sanji était un très bon ami...un ami qui lui apportait toute la chaleur dont elle avait besoin...un dernier regard en arrière...comme si elle demandait de l'aide...Sans avoir réfléchit auparavant, Sanji alla prendre Nami entre les mains de Zoro et elle le suivi sans même accorder un dernier regard à son petit ami qui n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il se passait. Mais une fois dans la voiture de son patron des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

—Je l'ai laissé, murmura-t-elle, je l'ai laissé...il va m'en vouloir...

—Il sera juste jaloux tout au plus, dit Sanji, ne t'inquiètes pas...je...

Nami sortit de la voiture à toute vitesse pour courir dans ses bras et s'excuser encore et encore. Sanji ressentit un déchirement au cœur, comment pouvait-elle l'aimer encore après ça? Il se cogna violemment la tête contre le volant comme s'il était coupable de tout ça, mais la douleur qui lui déchira le crâne n'était en rien comparable à la douleur lancinante qui consumait son cœur et tout son être... Il l'aimait, il l'avait accepté, maintenant il devait tout faire pour la conquérir. Tout faire pour la sauver.

**0Oo_oO0**

Et puis un beau jour...arriva ce qu'il devait arriver...Nami s'enfuit...elle s'enfuit parce qu'il avait faillit frapper l'enfant qu'elle portait...toujours parce qu'il était jaloux, Nami lui avait dit qu'elle travaillait pour Sanji et ce depuis un moment...Zoro l'avait pris très mal...Nami s'enfuit au premier coup...elle ne pouvait en supporter de plus...elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme si elle était sa prisonnière...vivre librement était ce qu'elle souhaitait...son ventre se voyait de plus en plus...cet enfant grandissait sans savoir ce qui passait dehors...la mère elle même ignorait ce qui allait arriver...

A l'angle d'une rue son cœur s'apaisa là où, la pluie commença à perler sur son corps et les environs...une jolie maison...et un soleil se tenait juste là...Se soleil, installait sur les marches qui devançaient la maison tentait de s'allumer une cigarette...cette chaleur qui émanait de lui se transformait en une douceur une fois qu'elle atteignait Nami...avec lui, pas de doute, jamais elle n'aura à vivre dans la peur...son petit cœur palpita, semblable à celui d'un moineau à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de ce soleil...dont elle avait peur de se brûler si elle s'en approchait de trop près.

—Un rendez-vous avec moi est toujours possible, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurante.

—Mais bien sur, répondit Sanji tout souriant.

—Ce n'était pas une question, repris Nami avec un sourire.

Ils se sourirent. Elle voulait se reconstruire et s'épanouir de nouveau. Et plus elle pensait à Zoro plus elle avait mal. Ces souvenirs étaient douloureux pour elle...

Ce fut ainsi qu'une romance commença entre Sanji et Nami. Il était vraiment très amoureux d'elle et cela se voyait de par ses attentions et son affection énorme pour elle et l'enfant. C'était une petite vie parfaite et elle touchait enfin à sa part de bonheur. L'enfant vint au monde avec quelques jours en avance mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Sanji qui avait hâte de s'en occuper, en compensation des neuf mois ou Nami l'avait porté. L'enfant avait des cheveux blonds qui tiraient vers le roux, avec des petits yeux rieurs d'un vert assez foncé. Il était le petit plus qui combla comme jamais Nami. Il avait les mêmes yeux que son père...

Et puis un jour Nami rencontra Zoro. Ce dernier paraissait vide...le regard triste qu'il posa sur Nami la transperça...elle ne lui adressa pas la parole et passa son chemin...elle avait horriblement mal...et lui aussi, conscient de l'avoir perdu à jamais...il avait tenté de la rattraper...mais elle se dégagea si vivement cette « presque étreinte »...il comprit que c'était bel et bien finit...ils avaient mal...

—Ma Nami-chérie!, appela Sanji en la rejoignant plus loin et lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Il portait l'enfant dans ses bras qu'il plaça ensuite dans une poussette. Zoro avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise...serait-ce possible que cet enfant soit le sien? Il ne pouvait bouger aucun membre...il était si surpris...ils formaient une vraie famille...il avait mal...vraiment mal...et voir ce blond auprès de SA Nami et de SON enfant était encore plus douloureux...s'il seulement tout avait été différent...Zoro croisa le regard de Sanji, surpris lui aussi...Nami avait les sourcils froncés et faisait dos au père de son fils...elle ne pouvait supporter de le savoir pas loin d'elle...ils partirent...elle avait mal...

**0Oo_oO0**

En cette belle journée dominicale, un pique-nique était le bien venu. Et ce jour là, comme si le destin l'avait voulu...Zoro était dans le même parc qu'eux...assis sur un banc face au lac, le regard vide...Il fixait ses mains...quel sens allait-il donner à sa vie?

—Tu veux voir ton fils?, demanda-t-une voix timide derrière lui.

Nami était venue à lui, parce que Sanji avait pensé que se serait bien que Zoro connaisse son fils et que le petit puisse grandir en connaissant son vrai père.

—Oui, dit-il d'une faible voix sans oser de la regarder.

Elle lui prit la main, bien qu'elle eut mal et il se laissa faire bien qu'il souffrait. Cet enfant jouait avec Sanji...Nami prit le petit Koshiro et l'emmena à Zoro...il tremblait...toutes ce qu'il avait pu faire à Nami lui revint et une larme...chose qui interpella la jeune femme...une larme perla sur son visage...

—Je te demandes pardon Nami, dit-il honteux.

—...

—A toi aussi je te demandes pardon, continua-t-il à l'adresse de Sanji.

—Ce n'est pas la peine...ce qui compte c'est ce qu'on vit maintenant...et puis si je me souviens bien tu ne m'as rien fait.

—On s'est dit..., commença Nami, on s'est dit que se serait bien que l'enfant grandisse en te connaissant...

—Et lui?, demanda Zoro en désignant Sanji.

—Parce que tu crois qu'on sera les seuls à l'éduquer?, répliqua le blond, tu es son père...toi aussi tu prendras soin de lui.

—Hein?

Nami sourit et alla rejoindre Sanji, laissant Zoro avec Koshiro. Il avait l'air un peu abruti...mais voilà que petit à petit une lumière commençait à rejaillir dans son cœur...finalement sa vie avait encore un sens...elle souffrait parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, de vieux souvenirs ressurgissaient...elle revoyait tout ce qu'il lui avait fait...il souffrait parce qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait à Nami et de ce qu'il aurait pu faire à son enfant...mais tout ça c'était le passé...aujourd'hui était tout autre...il avait la possibilité de se racheter...

**FIN

* * *

**

_Je pensais publier ce one shot après avoir fini Nakama mais je me suis dit, voilà de quoi les faire patienter j'espère que vous avez aimé, si oui faites le moi savoir ;)_  
_A très bientôt!_  
_PS: le caractère des personnages a-t-il bien été respecté? c'est surtout ce qui m'inquiète._


End file.
